Conventional delivery vehicles, trucks and buses have power trains that combine a gasoline or diesel engine, a clutch mechanism, and either a multispeed standard or automatic transmission. In general, the design of these power trains is the same, regardless if the intended use of the vehicle is high speed cross country driving or urban stop-and-go driving wherein a large portion of time is spent waiting for stop lights, loading or unloading passengers, or idling while deliveries are made. Unfortunately, the result is poor air quality in many urban areas.
Furthermore, with more than one hundred cities in violation of clean air requirements, the U.S. government has promulgated increasingly stringent emissions regulations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new power train for automobiles, trucks and buses which maximizes fuel economy while minimizing engine emissions.